Titanium oxide of n-type semiconductor is known as a photocatalyst to promote various chemical reactions, such as pasteurization and decomposition of organic substances, with UV light energy. A variety of methods for carrying a photocatalyst on such a material as glass, metal, plastic or tile have been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 62-66861, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-309267, EP 633064 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,101). Methods have been proposed for carrying a photocatalyst on a tent cloth canvas, particularly on a canvas of tent cloth kind B or C in general use, with good adhesiveness without lowering the catalyst activity and maintaining the anti-fouling, antimicrobial and fungus resistant capabilities over a long time by utilizing the photocatalyst actions effectively (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-237769).